One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to testing of production servers.
A production server is a server that hosts one or more live applications accessible to clients via a communication network, such as an intranet or the Internet. A production server typically hosts the most recent version of its respective application(s). Prior to moving an application, or an updated version of the application, to a production server to go live, the application may be hosted on a staging server during development. While executing on the staging server, the application typically is only available to developers of the application or users who are tasked with testing the application's functionality. Accordingly, the staging server provides a platform on which the application can be tested before going live.